<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spa Daze by SunshineShal13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678026">Spa Daze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineShal13/pseuds/SunshineShal13'>SunshineShal13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineShal13/pseuds/SunshineShal13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Taking Chances* Dani's fiancé books her a spa weekend, but it doesn't exactly go like she expects. If you call fighting an alien villainess and her army of mind controlled spa guests from taking over the world with a teenage girl and an old friend (The Doctor) relaxing. Just your usual weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback: 2 years ago:</p><p>Dani bolted from the TARDIS and threw open the doors of Andy's apartment complex. Taking a deep breath, She ran the 3 flights up the stairs to his apartment. By the time she got to his apartment, she was out of breath, but managed to knock on his door. By the time he'd answered the door, she was leaning on the door frame, breathing heavily</p><p>"Uh, Dani?" Andy asked.</p><p>"Water." She gasped.</p><p>"Oh, right. Come on in." Andy asked, still confused as to why she was at his apartment.</p><p>After gulping down the glass of water he gave her, she managed to catch her breath. Now for the hard part. She twisted her hands and hoped he didn't hear her beating heart. This was going to be the scariest thing she'd ever done. She was honestly so nervous about how he would react.</p><p>"I need to tell you something." She said, nervously.</p><p>"What? Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" Andy asked, suddenly concerned that something had happened to her while she was traveling with the Doctor.</p><p>"No, nothing like that, but it is important." She said.</p><p>"Ok, what is it?" He asked.</p><p>"The-The Doctor took me to Mecurcy and something happened that made me realize something." She said. She started explaining how she and the Doctor had been imprisoned by aliens that had tried to stop the sun from getting to mercury that one night. It had forced her to think about something. Luckily, they'd gotten out of with the help of one of the scientists who'd noticed that the sun wasn't getting to the inhabitants like it should have. The Doctor saved the day like always, but it had made her realize how she felt about Andy and how she needed to tell him before anything worse happened to her. She took a deep breath.</p><p>"I-I like you. As more than just a friend. I think I've always liked you, but it's taken me having a near death experience on a far- away planet that made me realize it. If he you don't like me like that, I totally understand and I'll leave, but I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.</p><p>Andy stood there for a long time without speaking. He was more shocked that she'd had the courage to tell him how she felt. Traveling with the Doctor had made her more confident. He was also in shock because he'd felt the same way, but was afraid to tell her. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence and Dani was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea.</p><p>"Oh geez, I knew it was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I'll just go now and never bother you again." She said, embarrassed. She started to walk to the door before Andy got over his shock and grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Wait." He said, and she turned around. "'I've been meaning to tell you the same thing. I mean, not about the aliens, but everything else. You've made my life so much better. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, but you do."</p><p>Dani's eyes lit up and they both leaned in for a kiss. That was worth it.</p><p>Present day:</p><p>Dani sat on a bench near the bookstore, enjoying the spring sunshine while watching ducks swim She'd had a lot on her mind recently, one thing being the Doctor. She'd stopped traveling with him about 6 months after meeting him. She'd started to miss her regular life and everything had been starting to become too real to her. But now almost 3 years later, the 28-year-old was starting to regret it. The kind and understanding, but sad look upon his face as she left the TARDIS still showed up in her memories occasionally. Traveling with the Doctor had made her brave and shown her that she could face anything. Not to say that she wasn't unhappy though. Shortly after her trip to Mercury, she'd gained enough courage to tell Andy how she'd felt about him, and not surprisingly, he'd felt the same way.</p><p>They started dating and a year later, he'd proposed. She'd also recently taken over the bookstore from her mom. She felt content, but at the same time she still had a pang of regret. She missed the adventure, the excitement, and yes, even the terror. She missed experiencing something beyond earth and saving species. She just missed it all. She'd often search the sky for a blue box and every once in a while, she'd find herself looking in alleyways for the TARDIS, but no luck. She'd begun to believe she'd never see the Doctor again.</p><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Andy said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm behind her. "You ok?"</p><p>"Just thinking about some things." She replied, leaning into him.</p><p>"Like what? The wedding?" He asked.</p><p>"Among other things." She said.</p><p>"Let me guess, you're thinking about the Doctor again. Aren't you?" He asked, with a knowing look in his eyes.</p><p>"Ok. You're good." She said.</p><p>"Well, duh. I can read you like a book. And you know I'm always here to listen." He said.</p><p>"That's one of the things I love best about you, but shouldn't you be manning the store?" She asked.</p><p>"Eh, I've got Ashley taking care of it." Ashley was a senior at the local college who'd been working there since she was a sophomore in high school. She'd been doing such a good job that her mom had decided to promote her to assistant manager and let her take over when Her, Dani, or Andy weren't there. After her mom turned the store over to Dani, she'd still kept Ashley on as assistant manager. "Now, what's going on?" Andy continued.</p><p>Dani sighed. "I guess with the whole planning the wedding and running the store, I just feel stressed out. I just need a break to relax."</p><p>"Did you just imply-" Andy started.</p><p>"Yes, I did just imply that I needed to relax by traveling with a time traveling alien." Dani finished his thought. "I know it sounds crazy, but it made me feel brave and truth be told, it was fun."</p><p>"Well, I don't think I can help with that, but I can help with the relaxation part." Andy said, taking something out of the back pocket of his pants. He handed it to Dani.</p><p>"A certificate to a spa? Where did this come from?" She asked, confused.</p><p>"Some woman came into the store while you were still out here and handed it to me. Said she just had a feeling that you might need it. I called the spa and they confirmed that they sold these certificates. They also said that you might like to schedule a spa retreat weekend. So, it's a legit certificate."</p><p>"I don't know." Dani said, looking at it. "There's so much to do with the wedding and planning the bookstore's 25th anniversary."</p><p>"Look, you'll only be gone for the weekend. The anniversary party isn't for another 2 weeks and the wedding is 6 months away. You need this. You've been super stressed and short tempered and frankly, you're kind of scary when you're angry." Andy said, hoping Dani wouldn't go off on him about that last statement.</p><p>Dani laughed and then looked at the certificate again. He was right. She had been pretty stressed and taking it out on him. She needed some time to get away from everything. She figured by the time she got back, she'd be refreshed and able to plan more. Plus, she had heard pretty good things about this spa.</p><p>"Ok, you're right. I'll call and make an appointment."</p><p>"Already done." Andy said, smirking. "You're going this weekend."</p><p>Dani smacked him. "I can't believe you did that! How'd you even know I'd say yes?"</p><p>"Because I know you wouldn't turn down a free spa weekend." He said</p><p>Dani sighed. "You're sneaky, do you know that?"</p><p>Andy just grinned. He helped her up from the bench and they both walked back to the bookstore. Little did either of them know that Dani deciding to go to the spa weekend would change her life drastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Dani was at the spa. After getting the luggage out of her car, she walked into the spa. Soft, new age music played over the sound system in the ceiling as she entered. There were a few other women hanging around the lobby and talking to each other. This clearly was a very popular spa, given the diverse age difference in the women. It seemed that half the women there were her age, and the other half appeared to be around her mother's age. Not that it really mattered to her, she was just excited to get some very deserved relaxation in. She walked to the reception desk, where a very perky blond receptionist was clicking on a keyboard. The nametag on her shirt said "Angela" on it. She looked up and grinned when she saw Dani approach.</p><p>"Hiii!" Angela said in a singsong voice that Dani thought was way too cheerful for 8 AM. "Welcome to Tranquil Oceans spa! How can I help you?!"</p><p>"Uh, yes. I'm checking in the for the retreat weekend." Dani said, a little bit taken aback by this woman's personality. "The name's Dani Burkhard."</p><p>"Ok! Let me just see here- Oh, yes! Here we are!" Angela sang again. She printed out a piece of paper and handed that to Dani, as well as the keycard to her room. "Here's your key to your room and a list of all our amenities we have to offer! Have a wonderful stay!"</p><p>"Uh, thanks." Dani said, taking everything from Angela's hand. She headed out of the lobby and into the hallway to her room.</p><p>The moment that Dani left, two things happened. The first thing that happened was the receptionist leaving and being replaced by a teenage girl. The second thing that happened was The Doctor entering the spa. After dropping off Graham, Ryan, and Yaz in Sheffield so that Yaz could visit her family for a bit, The Doctor had received a message on the psychic paper, which wouldn't have been that strange, except for the fact that rarely could anyone send her a message on there. The message contained coordinates and a date. The Doctor, being the Doctor, was never one to ignore a situation that could need her help, so she entered the coordinates into the TARDIS and took off.</p><p>After the TARDIS materialized, the Doctor stepped out and looked at her surroundings. She appeared to have landed at a spa on earth, somewhere in the Midwest in 2019. She entered the spa and approached the receptionist's desk, where the 16-year-old girl, whose own name tag said "Taylor" was standing. As she got closer to the desk, she noticed that despite the teenager's smile, her eyes told a different story. To the untrained eye, it appeared that she was just tired, but to the Doctor, she could tell that there was something more than tiredness going on within the girl and it wasn't just the fact that her eyes were rimmed in red and puffy, as though she'd just been crying. There was something else in those eyes. Pain and fear. Taylor knew what was going on and because of that, Tthe Doctor was now more bound and determined to find out what was going on. However, she was also going to have to get this girl to trust her enough to tell her what was going on.</p><p>"Hi, welcome to Tranquil Oceans. Are you here for our spa weekend?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Right. Spa weekend. Yes I am." The Doctor said,</p><p>"Ok, I'll just need your name. so I can check you in." Taylor said.</p><p>"Ah right. 'Course you do. The name's The Doctor."</p><p>Taylor raised an eyebrow at that, but started typing on the computer. She looked up apologetically at the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but I can't find you, but let me check again, sometimes the system likes to not show names."</p><p>At that, the Doctor "accidently" knocked over the pen holder. Pens scattered behind the desk.</p><p>"Whoopsie. Sorry 'bout that. Clumsy me. You'd be surprised at the places I've been banned for accidently knocking over fragile items." She said, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh that's fine. Happens all the time." Taylor said. As she bent down to pick up the pens, the Doctor whipped out the sonic and quickly soniced the computer so her name would show up. She put the sonic back into her jacket pocket just as Taylor finished picking up all the pens. She looked at the computer again and started typing.</p><p>"Oh, there we are. The Doctor. It was just being cranky." She handed the Doctor the key to her room. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."</p><p>The Doctor accepted the key card from the teen and walked out of the lobby. She found her room, which incidentally ended up being right across from Dani's. However, neither of them would know that the other was here until that night. After entering her room, the Doctor went out to investigate.</p><p>That night, Dani was in her room reading a book she'd brought with her. She'd just turned the page to start the next chapter, when all of a sudden, a high-pitched humming sound started going off, causing the young woman to drop her book in surprise and bolt from the bed. The sudden movement of getting up and the high-pitched sound however, caused her to start getting dizzy. She sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, all the while wondering what was going on as screams of what sounded like painm came from the rooms surrounding them. Meanwhile, The Doctor, being in no pain whatsoever, but suddenly alert, bolted from the chair and started scanning the room with her sonic. Frustrated at the lack of results it was giving her, she sighed and put it back in her coat pocket.</p><p>Screams of pain could be heard coming from the rooms surrounding them. All of a sudden, the sound and screams stopped and it became eerily quiet, Both Dani and the Doctor opened their doors and peeked out, neither of them noticing the other. What they did notice however, were women walking silently in a line, blank expressions on their face. Interestingly enough, Dani had seen that expression before. Granted, it had been many centuries before this century and in Rome, but you never forgot a look like that. The Doctor also knew those faces. you don't go through thousands of years of travel without seeing a look like that. Dani's eyes widened as it hit her what was happening.</p><p>"They're in a trance!" They both whispered, loudly enough for the other to hear them.</p><p>Instantly, The Doctor and Dani both turned their heads to stare at each other. The former, instantly knowing who the latter was, while the latter was staring at the former on in shock and confusion. Even though Dani had never seen this woman in her life, she felt like she knew her from somewhere. Meanwhile, the Doctor tried to hide back a grin. She always remembered her former companions, and while she still mourned those who hadn't exactly made it unscathed from traveling with her, there were those who'd left of their own will, and Dani was one of them. She was glad to see that the sound hadn't affected the human woman, however she assumed that it was because the wall her tenth self had put in Dani's head when Dani had been put into a trance by an alien masquerading as a goddess in ancient Rome.</p><p>"Well, good to know the neural blocker I put into your mind is still going strong." She said to the young woman.</p><p>Dani stared at the woman for a second, wondering how on earth she could know that. Really, the only other person who knew about that was the Doctor because he'd put that wall into her head himself. Dani's confused face turned into shock as she realized who she was standing across was.</p><p>"D-Doctor?!" Dani managed to get out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surprise!" The Doctor said, grinning and reaching her arms out wide. "Probably weren't expecting me like this, were you?" She asked the shocked, young woman. The Doctor was certain of it because the last time Dani had seen her, she'd been, well a man. She couldn't blame her for being surprised.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dani was trying to get the words out. She definitely hadn't been expecting the Doctor to be a woman. And she was still unsure if it was the Doctor or not, but she had brought up the mental block that was in Dani's head and no one else knew about that. Not to mention the fact that she was styling a, extremely interesting outfit choice. She was now 100% sure that this was the Doctor.</p><p>"It actually is you!" Dani exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"'Course it's me!" The Doctor said. "Well, I think it's still me. "Not quite sure anymore." She sighed and looked off in the distance. After finding out about her past and the fact that she might not even be from Gallifrey, she wasn't quite sure who she was anymore. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Dani still staring at her with a slightly concerned expression on her face.</p><p>"Oi, what about a hug, then?" She said to Dani.</p><p>Dani was a little bit worried for her friend. Apparently a lot more had happened after Dani had stopped traveling with him. She told herself not to pry, and went over to give the Doctor a hug. She was glad to see her old friend, despite the fact it meant seeing her because of something strange happening.</p><p>"Ok, now that we have established that it's actually you and I do have a couple of questions, do you have any idea of what's going on?" Dani asked after they'd stopped hugging.</p><p>"Not a clue." The Doctor admitted. "But that's the fun part. It'd be too boring if I always knew what was going to happen."</p><p>"You know, all I wanted was a nice spa weekend to get away from all the wedding planning and planning the anniversary party for the bookstore." Dani said wistfully. "But that's not going to happen, is it?"</p><p>"'Fraid not." The Doctor said in a sympathetic voice. "Especially if that lot have a say in it." She said, gesturing to the now empty hallway, which had been filled with trance-like women moments ago. "Probably why I was brought here."</p><p>"Wait, you were brought here?" Dani asked.</p><p>"Well, I was sent a message on the psychic paper with coordinates and this exact date and time, so I put 'em in the Tardis and here we are." The Doctor replied.</p><p>"Ok that's weird." Dani responded, "Because the only reason I came here this weekend was because Andy said some woman handed him a spa certificate and told him that he should make an appointment for me because I was all stressed over everything that I had to do. You don't think that there's a reason why we both came here on the same day at the same time, do you?" Dani asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>The Doctor was silent as she reflected on what Dani had brought up. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that someone was trying to put them together. That had happened before with a few of her past lives. The question was, if this were true, who was trying to put them together and why were they trying to put them together?</p><p>"You might be right." The Doctor said. "Still brilliant as ever."</p><p>Dani grinned, then sobered up as she had another thought. "So what do you think we're facing?" She asked seriously.</p><p>The Doctor shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno." She said. "But whatever it is, it seems to be affecting everyone, except for you, but that's most likely because of the mental wall I put up in your head. Now, what do you say about finding out, shall we?" She asked Dani with a challenging look on her face.</p><p>Dani couldn't help but grin. She missed this. The mystery of it all. The adventure. The adrenaline. She admitted to herself way too many times that all the running and saving people was one of the things that made her become more confident. She couldn't deny that. And the fact that she was getting to do it all again, reignited the fuel. "Oh, you know I'm all in." She replied.</p><p>"Let's get too it." The Doctor said. "Come on then!" She quickly sped up the pace as Dani fell in behind her, trying to match her long strides. The Doctor stopped suddenly, causing Dani to almost run into her.</p><p>"Ohh, You just said you were getting married, didn't you?" She said.</p><p>"Oh yeah. To Andy. That's one of the reasons he sent me here. Because I was getting too stressed out about planning it, along with planning the 25 anniversary party for the bookstore." Dani said as they followed the other women down the long, silent hallway.</p><p>"Always love a good wedding, me." The Doctor said. "Been married a few times myself. Well, my past selves. Even got married to Marilyn Monroe once."</p><p>Dani started laughing but then stopped as realization hit her. "Wait, when you say your past selves, do you mean your lives before this one?</p><p>The Doctor nodded. "I've regenerated about 14 times now." She said. "Or maybe more." She said quietly to herself. It wasn't that quiet, because Dani heard what she had just said.</p><p>"Wait, did you say you may have regenerated more times then that?" She asked with a curious expression.</p><p>Fortunately for the Doctor, they had stopped. "Oh, looks like we're here already. Now we can see what's going on." She said quickly, changing the subject. The last thing she needed was to go through an entire explanation.</p><p>Dani raised an eyebrow. The Doctor was hiding something. She knew that for sure and one way or another, she was going to find out what it was. Not now, though. Right now they had to figure out what was going on with the entranced women.</p><p>Both the Doctor and Dani pretended to be in a trance their faces stoic as they entered the room where they had been heading. It looked like it was used for either yoga or a meditation class. The large, hardwood floor was currently covered with pillows and the cloying smell of jasmine incense wafted through the room. There was what appeared to be a small stage up front that a gold covered chairs. They joined the group of silent women on the pillows, all the while giving each other quick glances. Something was definitely off here. They both could feel it.</p><p>The lights dimmed and a woman appeared on the stage. For all intets and purposes, she looked human. She had a long, reddish-yellow braid that fell down to her back and was wearing a red and orange tunic with yellow leggings and dark red sandals. The one thing that could have possibly set her apart were her eyes, which were the color of the sunset. The Doctor's Time Lady senses were tingling, and she felt like this woman was very familiar to her. Glancing at Dani, she could almost sense the same thing that she was feeling. Neither of them could shake that feeling. Suddenly, the woman began to speak.</p><p>"Hello my children." She said in a musical voice. "I am here to bring you to a more enlightened state before sleep. As I can tell, you have already begun the process."</p><p>The entranced women all murmured their thanks in emotionless voices. Dani shivered. It was a flashback to Rome. After that, the woman in the front began to speak again.</p><p>"Now, you will all repeat after me: 'The Goddess is within me.'"</p><p>"The Goddess is within me." The crowd chanted back, except for the Doctor and Dani who mouthed it.</p><p>"I will obey the Goddess within me." The woman said again.</p><p>"I will obey the Goddess within me." The crowd chanted.</p><p>"The Goddess of my soul is a strong woman who must take down all mankind." The strange woman said at the end.</p><p>"The Goddess of my soul is a strong woman who must take down all mankind." The crowd chanted.</p><p>As Dani went cold at those words, the Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a way of letting her know that she had figured it out as well. Suddenly everything was clear to them. Why she seemed so familiar. Both of them were so lost in their own thoughts that they noticed that the chanting had stopped and the women were waking up from their trances.</p><p>"I hope you all enjoyed that mediation session and I hope it brought you to a more centered place in your lives." The woman said in a cheerful voice. "There will be another session tomorow night for anyone so inclined." The Doctor noted a hint of laughter in that last statement.</p><p>Everyone walked out of the room, talking about how amazing they felt and how renewed they felt, except for the last 2 stragglers who took their time walking out of the room. Dani and the Doctor waited until everyone had gone to their own rooms and started off back down the hall in silence, until Dani broke the silence.</p><p>"Doctor, is that who I think it is?" Dani asked, almost hoping that she was wrong, but the Doctor squashed that right away.</p><p>"The Kura who pretended to be a goddess and tried to enslave the Roman women, including you before I saved you." The Doctor responded with a grave look on her face.</p><p>"Ok, well guess I was right." Dani said, her heart dropping. "But I thought they took her back and imprisoned her?" She asked, confused.</p><p>"She must've somehow escaped." The Doctor said, as they got to their rooms. She looked at the crestfallen look on Dani's face and her hearts broke for her. She knew that it had been a tramautic experience for her and didn't want to have her face it again, but things happened. But, she wasn't going to let that stop them. She was going to make it sure they got it right this time. "Don't worry." She said, back to her cheerful self. "Now you go get some sleep and I'll try to figure out some way to stop her."</p><p>Dani nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she was, and bade goodnight to the Doctor. As she entered her room, she hoped that the Doctor could think of a way to stop her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, after taking a shower, Dani walked to the dining room. Well, walked isn't exactly the right word. Staggered would be more appropriate. She'd had a restless night. She kept tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, and when she did fall asleep, her dreams were filled with emotionless women coming after her. Not to mention the fact that there, was the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that there was something going on with the Doctor. It was just in the way that the Doctor had avoided answering her questions the night before, and there was something in her eyes. There was something that looked almost like confusion, among the pain and sadness that still accompanied them. Dani was bound to find out what it was, but after they figured out what exactly was going on.</p><p>Dani went to the coffee station that was set up, deciding if she even wanted coffee. She liked coffee, but she rarely drank it, preferring to drink tea because she found it tastier and healthier than coffee, but considering the night she'd had, she might need that bit of caffeine. While she was trying to figure it out, she observed the women that were already down here. Some of them were chatting away with each other and eating their breakfasts. It amazed her that the night before, they were almost zombie-like in their movements and this morning, they were talking with each other like nothing had happened. She shook her head and went back to her beverage choices.</p><p>"y'know, personally, I'd go with the tea, but that's just me. Always love a good cuppa." The Doctor said, suddenly appearing beside Dani. Normally, that would be a cause for Dani to be startled, but she was used to it by now with the Doctor.</p><p>"I just need something with caffeine in it." Dani said, finally finding a tea with matcha green tea. She grabbed a mug and filled it with hot water, dunking the tea bag in the water. She lifted the mug and smelled the tea, letting the earthy smell enter her nose.</p><p>"Didn't sleep well last night, I take it?" The Doctor asked Dani sympathetically.</p><p>She'd already noticed the young woman looked more tired than she did last night. Whereas, the Doctor looked wide awake. Unlike humans, who needed a certain amount of sleep each night to stay healthy, the Doctor could go days without sleep and be fine. Not that she'd been sleeping that well when it was time for her to sleep. Try as she might, sleep had been eluding her. She was still trying to get those memories back, not to mention figure out who she actually was and where she came from. She still needed answers, but with her whole planet gone once again, she knew that she might never get one. She came out of her thoughts only to realize that it had been a while since either of them had spoken and Dani was staring at her.</p><p>"Doctor, are you ok?" Dani asked with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Aw, don't worry about me." The Doctor said in a nonchalant voice. "Now, let's go find a table and talk. I'm more concerned about you and your not sleeping well last night."</p><p>Dani knew that this was just a change of subject, but she decided to humor the Doctor as she followed the Doctor to a table and sat across from her. Eventually she'd find out what was going on with the Time Lady, but right now they had a mystery to solve and also aliens to stop. "No. I really didn't." She said, sipping the tea. The smell had woken her up a bit, so that was good. "I just kept having bad dreams and thinking about everything. If this is the same alien, why is she here? And how are we going to stop her this time?" Dani asked.</p><p>"See, now you're asking the right questions." The Doctor said. "What exactly is her motive here? And why did she pick a spa?"</p><p>"So, do you have an answer to those questions?" Dani asked, expecting the answer to be a no.</p><p>"Not exactly." The Doctor admitted. "But, I think we can get those questions answered."</p><p>"How exactly are we going to do that?" Dani asked. "We can't exactly go up to her right now and be like, 'Tell us your plan or else.' And I highly doubt that any of the staff, or the guests will tell us anything." She looked at the Doctor, who smirked a bit. "Hang on. DO you actually know someone who would tell us?" She asked in surprise.</p><p>"Teenage girl at the front desk yesterday when I checked in." The Doctor started to speak, when Dani interrupted her."</p><p>"Hang on. 'Checked in?" Dani asked. "Did you really have a reservation or did you do a thing to get your name on the reservation?"</p><p>"I may have used the sonic to get my name on the list when no one was looking, but that's not the point." The Doctor protested as Dani hid back a laugh. "The point is, when I met her, she seemed upset about something. I think she knows what's going on. Now c'mon!" she said getting out of her seat quickly and going to the other side to drag Dani, who had barely finished her tea, out of her seat.</p><p>"But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Dani cried out, then sighed. "Oh fine." She muttered, glancing sadly at the plates of fluffy pancakes and waffles, following the Doctor.</p><p>They passed table after table with Dani following behind the Doctor, trying to match her long strides. A few people had glanced their way with puzzled expressions as they passed them, but then went back to their conversations. The Doctor was walking fast, her long, lilac coat swishing with every step she took, while Dani was just trying to catch up to her. Eventually, they exited the dining room and made it to the lobby. It was practically empty, with the exception of a few people checking in. The Doctor spotted Taylor at the reception desk, while Dani spotted the woman who had checked her in. Angela, Dani remembered her name tag saying. While they were waiting for the other women to check in, they started to devise a small plan.</p><p>"Alright. We're just going to go up there and ask to speak to her. We need to somehow get her alone. Don't want the others to know." The Doctor said in a low, serious voice.</p><p>"Got it. Hopefully that won't be too hard." Dani whispered back. "I'm sure there are places that we can go. The question is, what exactly are we going to tell her to get her alone?"</p><p>"Leave that one to me." The Doctor said. They waited until everyone had checked in before heading to the desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they reached the counter to talk to the young receptionist, whose name tag said "Taylor", Dani could see what the Doctor had been talking about. There seemed to be sadness and even fear in those eyes. As they waited for Taylor to finish something, her eyes wandered to the older receptionist next to her, the one who had checked her in. She glanced at her name tag, but then noticed something written underneath her name. Even though she was wearing glasses, she still had to squint to read what it said, which was "Owner." Dani had to hide her smile, as she realized what that could mean. She quickly elbowed the Doctor.</p><p>"Oi, what was that for?!" The Doctor said in an annoyed whisper.</p><p>"Look at what it says underneath her name tag." Dani whispered back, pointing to the woman's name tag.</p><p>Thanks to the Doctor's genes, she had superior eyesight, and therefore didn't need to squint to read what it said. Her eyes lit up after she read what it said. And also had to throw a kudos to Dani for catching it. Despite the fact that she appeared to still be tired from the night before, her observation skills were on par today.</p><p>"Brilliant observation!" The Doctor whispered. "That might just be a part of the puzzle here."</p><p>Taylor looked up from the computer, and both the Doctor and Dani could tell from the red rimmed eyes, that she'd just been crying. Which did seem unusual. Actually, it seemed unusual that a receptionist would be this upset. Both of them shared a look before Taylor spoke.</p><p>"Can I help you guys with something?" She asked in a polite voice that barely masked the trembling in her voice.</p><p>"Hi there!" The Doctor said. "Terribly sorry, but me and my mate, Dani were just wondering if you could help us one of the rooms here."</p><p>"No problem. Which room did you need to find?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"We're looking for the sauna." Dani said. "We keep asking for directions, but we seem to always be getting lost."</p><p>"Uh yeah. I can help point you in the right direction." Taylor said."It can be hard finding rooms here because it's so big. Just give me a second." Taylor turned to the other woman with that appeared to be a nervous expression.</p><p>"Um, mom. I'll be back. I'm just going to help them find the sauna. Taylor said nervously to the woman who The Doctor and Dani now figured out was her mom.</p><p>Aha! The Doctor and Dani looked at each other with triumphant looks on their faces. That was another puzzle piece. And that's why Taylor looked upset. Her mother must have been one of the first staff members to be put under the control of the "goddess." It all made sense to both of them now.</p><p>"Of course honey!" Angela said cheerfully, which was frankly starting to get on Dani's last nerves. "Just don't forget to come back for the meeting!</p><p>"I-I won't." Taylor stammered a bit. She then composed her self and walked out from behind the desk. "It's this way." She said, and led them out of the lobby and into one of the hallways.</p><p>"Really appreciate this." The Doctor said, as they followed her. "Always getting lost wherever we go."</p><p>"It's no problem." Taylor said. "I'm happy to help.</p><p>When they were safely out of range from the lobby, and at the entrance of the sauna, The Doctor discreetly glanced into the sauna to make sure that no one was in the vicinity or in the sauna room. After confirming that there was no one in there, the Doctor gave an inconspicuous nod to Dani.</p><p>"Well, here you are." Taylor said with fake cheerfulness. "I hope you enjoy it. It's one of our most popular treatments.</p><p>"Actually... We didn't need to find the sauna." Dani said. "We actually wanted to talk to you alone, and we figured this would be the best place to do it.</p><p>Taylor looked alarmed. "I swear I didn't do anything!" She said fearfully. "I'm just trying to survive."</p><p>"You're not in any trouble." The Doctor said, noticing the teenage girl's panicked expression and trying to calm her. "But we know you know what's going on here. We just need you to tell us."</p><p>Suddenly, Taylor started crying. "It's all my fault." She sobbed.</p><p>Dani put a comforting arm around the sobbing girl. "What's your fault?" She asked in a soothing voice.</p><p>"I let her come in here. I convinced my mom it would be ok and now she's a mindless servant and soon everyone will be too." Taylor said, sobbing harder.</p><p>"First of all, nothing is your fault. Second of all, Why don't you tell us the story?" The Doctor said in a calm voice.</p><p>Taylor finally calmed down enough to speak. "Well, um, my mom had been trying to find yoga instructors and none of the ones that had applied were qualified enough. Well, this woman came in and had great qualifications, but my mom wasn't sure she had enough, but I convinced her to hire her. Next thing I know, she's leading the rest of the staff in a yoga session. I stayed behind, so I could mann the desk, and i heard some weird chanting. So I peeked in the room, and she'd, she'd" Taylor started sobbing again.</p><p>"Hey, it's ok. What did she do?" Dani said in a comforting voice.</p><p>"She'd put them under some kind of hypnosis and told them that she was some kind of goddess and to worship her!" Taylor said, between sobs. "And when they came out, they were almost like zombies, except they all had smiles on their faces. It was so creepy. And I saw my mom and I just couldn't handle it. I ran down the hall, but was caught by this woman who told me that I couldn't stop it and that soon she was going to take over the world!" Taylor slumped on the floor and curled into a ball.</p><p>"And it's all my fault!" She cried again. "If I hadn't told my mom to hire her, then my mom wouldn't be under the control of some woman claiming to be a goddess and none of the other women here would be either."</p><p>Dani and the Doctor shared a concerned look with each other. That sounded like Faenia. Clearly Taylor had been going through a lot. They needed to reassure her that none of this was her fault and that they were going to save the day, so to speak.</p><p>"Taylor, look at me, hey?" The Doctor sai kindly to the frightened and dejected teenage girl, who was still curled up, looking at the floor. She gently nudged Taylor's face upwards until she was looking into the Doctor's eyes. "This is most definitely not your fault. You didn't know that some Kura would come and put every human woman here in a hypnosis state with her singing and chanting so that she could conquer the human race."</p><p>"Wait, what? You said human like she's not human." Taylor asked, confusion now replacing her sadness.</p><p>"She's from the planet Kardia." Dani said, matter of factly. "They're normally peaceful, but she decided to go off on her own and try to take over ancient Rome. We thought that she'd been taken back to her planet to be imprisoned, but somehow she escaped and now she's here." Dani said, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"What? How do you know this? And hang on. You guys don't seemed to have been affected from last night." Taylor said slowly. "Who are you guys?" She asked.</p><p>"It's a long story as to who we are." The Doctor said. "But the reason we're here. Well why we figured we're both here is to stop her. I promise you, we won't let anything bad happen, not if I have anything to say about it." The Doctor said in a determined voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela had noticed that Taylor had been gone for a long time. She knew that she had to tell the goddess, so she hurried to the office, where Faeina had decided to stay once she'd taken over the spa.</p><p>"My apologies goddess, but my daughter has been gone for a long time and I know that per your orders, everyone must be back at the desk after 5 minutes." Angela said breathlessly, her empty eyes wide. There was still a small part of her subconscious fighting and reminding her to be worried about her daughter.</p><p>"Where did she go?" Faenia asked in a smooth, but harsh voice.</p><p>"She went to show a couple of the guests where the sauna was." Angela reported.</p><p>"Well then, why didn't you follow them?!" Faenia thundered, slamming her fists on the desk.</p><p>Angela shrinked back at the sound. "I'm I'm sorry mistress." She said, trembling. "I was busy with another customer."</p><p>Faenia calmed down. "No matter." She said. "You go back to your work and I'll make sure your daughter is fine." She said with a benevolent smile that barely hid the evilness.</p><p>Angela nodded."A thousand thank yous, mistress. I obey you always." She bowed and left the room.</p><p>Faenia tapped her sunset nails on the desk. If Taylor had been gone that long, it could only mean one thing. Those 2 guests weren't actually looking for the sauna. They were trying to investigate and stop her. But that couldn't be. All of the staff was completely under her control and didn't have the ability to disobey her and the guests had started on phase one of her control over them and didn't remember what she had done to them the night before, except that it was a meditation session. Unless those 2 guests were somehow unaffected.</p><p>She looked at the security monitors to the camera situated outside of the sauna room. She was able to move the camera so that it faced inside of the room. She saw 3 people. One of them being Taylor. The other 2 were a mystery. She zoomed in closer and clenched her jaw when she saw one of the women. Dani.</p><p>"Of course it would be her." She said in a voice filled with fury.</p><p>She remembered that day well. The day that she had transported herself to Rome under the guise of being a goddess. She was intending to make some of the girls her mindless slaves and bring the fall of Rome early with them at her side, but her plans were thwarted, thanks to Dani being broken from her trance by that man called the Doctor. She was then taken away by her younger sister, who had locked her up. She cursed both of them.</p><p>"Oh, but it looks like the Doctor's not here." She whispered in a voice filled with glee. "This will be easier than I thought."</p><p>Who was that other mysterious woman though? It couldn't be the Doctor. The only time she'd met the Doctor was when he'd come in and ruined her plans. She mused over this some more. He was a Time Lord and they were known for changing their appearances. Her triumph turned to anger as realization hit her.</p><p>"No! It's can't be!" She screamed, slamming her fists on the desk. This mysterious blonde woman was the Doctor.</p><p>No Matter. That didn't derail her plans. She wouldn't let them stop her from taking over this pathetic planet. No one was going to stop her plans this time. And they couldn't. She would make sure of it. She wasn't planning on starting the final phase until tomorrow, but she needed more than just herself to destroy them. She needed her army.</p><p>Suddenly though, she had a thought. From what she'd seen and heard about the Doctor, even in the island that she'd been banished to, The Doctor had a tendency to show up to save his little humans. She'd also heard</p><p>"Mariah!" She called to one of her other mindless drones who was in the room that stored all of the music. "It's time for the final phase."</p><p>"Yes mistress, right away." Called a monotone voice.</p><p>Back in the sauna, The Doctor and Dani were still with Taylor, who seemed to be more calm.</p><p>"So you really can stop her from taking over?" Taylor asked hopefully.</p><p>"Oh yeah." The Doctor said, scrunching up her face. "Faced a lot worse than this, and that's including Daleks." The Doctor noticed Taylor's confused face and Dani's amused expression. "Never mind. Come on, then."</p><p>Before they could leave, however, the screeching sound that they'd heard last night, started up. Taylor put her hands over her ears while Dani was the most affected. She started having a headache again and slid down the wall, holding her knees and groaning a bit. The Doctor was checking on both Dani and Taylor until it finally stopped.</p><p>"Everyone alright?" The Doctor asked. "Taylor?"</p><p>"Yep." Taylor said, uncovering her ears.</p><p>"What about you, Dani? Still with us?" The Doctor asked Dani, concerned Even though she knew that the wall was still in place, a part of her was concerned that it was going to break at some point.</p><p>"Yup. I'm good." Dani groaned a bit as she got up. "Just gave me a massive headache, but I should be fine.</p><p>"This is unusual." Taylor commented.</p><p>"Why is it unusual?" Dani asked. "Isn't think the sound she uses to put them into a trance?"</p><p>"Yeah, it is, but it normally goes off at night." Taylor replied.</p><p>"Ah, well. Looks like we've been found out, then." The Doctor quipped. "Was wondering how long it'd take."</p><p>"I'm really surprised it took this long." Dani said, shaking her head.</p><p>"What? Are you guys used to this or something?" Taylor asked. "Because it sounds like you do this all the time."</p><p>"You just get used to this." Dani said, shrugging her shoulders. It really did amaze her how seamlessly she was able to ease back into this after not doing this for a while. She guessed that it just never went away.</p><p>"Well, maybe not lately for Dani, but this is who I am." The Doctor said.</p><p>"Wow, that must be some kind of life." Taylor breathed. "Just getting into dangerous situations like they're nothing."</p><p>"I'm just curious how she found out we were here. I thought we were pretty well hidden." Dani said.</p><p>"The cameras, of course!" Taylor said, slapping her forehead. "She must have looked at the security monitor that controls the camera in the hallway."</p><p>"So does this mean that-?" Dani started, looking at the Doctor.</p><p>"She's planning on turning the guests into her mindless army early to destroy us and then take control of the earth?" The Doctor finished her companion's thoughts. "Yeah, It does."</p><p>"Ok well then. We shouldn't be wasting time talking, now should we?" Dani asked.</p><p>"Right you are, Dani." The Doctor said. "Let's get a shift on, then."</p><p>The Doctor, Dani, and Taylor managed to slip in the same room as last night, unnoticed. They could tell that something was different. For one thing, it looked like all of the women were out of the trance, and were gasping as they looked at the front of the room in shock.</p><p>There was Faenia, in her natural form, minus the bird part. Her previously braided hair was now out of the braid and was now in the middle of her orange wings that had sprouted on her back. Gold bracelets snaked around her arms. A long and flowing orange and yellow gown had replaced the simple tunic and leggings she had been wearing. 2 of the staff members, including Angela, stood next to her. Everyone, except for the Doctor and Dani were gaping at this woman.</p><p>Taylor was among them. She blinked her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>"How? What? Why does she look like that?!" Taylor whispered to The Doctor and Dani as so not to be heard by the others.</p><p>"Ah, well that is her natural form." The Doctor said to the almost speechless teenage girl. "Actually, not all of her natural form. It's more like a bird-like form."</p><p>"So what? She's a bird shapeshifter? What? Is she like some mythical creature that no one's ever heard of or something?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Nope. We did tell you she's an alien from another planet." Dani reminded the teenage girl.</p><p>"Oh, right." Taylor replied sheepishly.</p><p>"Although, she did try to convince the majority of Rome that she was a goddess and put the women around Dani's age into a trance." The Doctor reminisced.</p><p>"Yeah, and I was almost one of them." Dani muttered, still a little bit bitter about that. "And then got captured and tied up. To be a sacrifice, I might add.</p><p>"Oi, I did get you out of that, didn't I?" The Doctor mentioned, sounding slightly miffed</p><p>Dani sighed. "Yeah. You did. Still not the best moment though."</p><p>They stopped talking and turned towards the front of the stage again, where Faeina was about to speak.</p><p>"Hello everyone!" Faeina called. "You are all here for one specific reason. Actually, now it's more like two. You are all going to help me take over your pathetic planet and make it better. And, you're going to help me stop a specific person who for some reason seems to think that she'd going to save your sad planet."</p><p>Everyone else in the room gulped. One brave woman though, spoke up.</p><p>"You can't make us" She asked in a trembling voice. "Not that we'd even consider helping someone trying to take over the planet. Do you know how many species have tried and failed?"</p><p>Faeina laughed. A cold, humorless laugh. "Oh, but I can make you all. You won't have a choice. You'll all be under my control."</p><p>"I hope you have a plan this time." Dani whispered to the Doctor.</p><p>"Give me a minute. I'm trying to figure it out." The Doctor muttered, trying to come up with one.</p><p>"Well, you'd better hurry because she's about to sing!." Dani frantically said.</p><p>"What happens when she sings." Taylor asked fearfully.</p><p>"You're about to find out." The Doctor said, grimly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani grimaced, knowing what was coming next. She knew that in a matter of seconds, these women would become slaves of Faenia, forced to do her bidding. And like the Doctor, she knew that there was nothing they could do at this moment to stop it. That was the worst feeling. She did have a smaller comfort though, knowing that it wouldn't affect her. But, she didn't realize how wrong she was.</p><p>"Good luck." The Doctor whispered to both Dani and Taylor as it started.</p><p>Suddenly, a hawk-like screech filled the air. There were groans and screams as women covered their ears and had to bend down from the pain. Taylor looked frightened, as she huddled down on the floor.</p><p>"Is this what happened to my mom?" She whimpered quietly.</p><p>Despite the fact that The Doctor was still going through many things right now; mouring a second time over the death of everyone the planet she had called home for a long time, before she found out about herself, and still struggling to find out who she actually was and trying to get those memories that were taken from her back, her hearts were breaking for this scared teenage girl.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Taylor." The Doctor said sympathetically. "But don't worry. We will save your mum and everyone else. Right, Dani?" She asked Dani, before turning next to her, only to see Dani crouched down holding her head and groaning.</p><p>"Dani, talk to me." The Doctor said, concern entering her voice as she bent down, her long coat brushing the floor to check on her friend.</p><p>Dani managed enough strength to shake her head. "No." She groaned again. "I..think that...Ugh." She groaned again. She could feel the wall crumbling and something coming into to try to take control She kept trying to fight it, but it was a losing battle.</p><p>"Oh, this is definitely not good." The Doctor muttered to herself. She automatically knew that if Dani was behaving in this manner, then somehow that wall was breaking down. "Dani, keep fighting it. Just stay with us." She said with some urgency in her voice, but it was too late.</p><p>"I'm trying!" Dani cried out, still in pain. "But I don't think I-."</p><p>Suddenly, everything became quiet. The Doctor stood up in defeat, knowing where this was going. She and a still scared Taylor glanced around the room as every person wordlessly rose out of their seats into a standing position, including Dani, who rose from her position on the floor. Once again, the Doctor noted that her unblinking eyes were empty and void of any emotion.</p><p>"Perfect." Faenia said in a sinister voice. "You are now completely mine and you will follow my orders without any hesitation."</p><p>"We obey you and await your commands." The group, including Dani said in monotone voices.</p><p>"Good. Good." Faenia said. "Now, you will all help me take over your pathetic planet, but first, there's someone in the way of that. You are going to help me destroy the Doctor. You'll automatically know what she looks like when you see her."</p><p>Before the Doctor knew what was going on, Dani had stretched out her arm and was inches away from strangling the Doctor. Clearly, even in this state, she was very clever. However, the Doctor had a trick in her sleeve that would stop her from actually strangling her without harming her.</p><p>"I must destroy The Doctor." Dani responded in that same monotone voice. "I mist destroy you for my mistress."</p><p>"No, Dani. You really don't." The Doctor said in a somewhat soothing voice. "You need to fight this." She knew that she'd have to put the wall back up in Dani's mind, but she hoped that there was some small part of the Dani that she knew that was still there.</p><p>Sure enough, Dani hesitated and then put her arm down. That gave the Doctor enough time to do what she had planned.</p><p>She immediately stuck out her pinky and put it on the side of Dani's neck before she could react. Dani's wide unblinking eyes went even wider, as she tried to move her arm up, but found that she couldn't. She was immobile.</p><p>To say that Taylor was amazed was an understatment. "What did you just do to her?!" She asked the Doctor, with wonder in her voice. "I mean, how are you making her unable to move at all?!"</p><p>"Venusian Aikido." The Doctor responded, still applying pressure to Dani's neck with her pinky. "Really helpful in situations like these where you don't want to harm someone to make them stop."</p><p>"Venuis what?" Taylor asked confused.</p><p>"Later." The Doctor said. "Can you hold onto her? I need to remove my finger, but I can't let her hurt me, which she might do, unfortunately."</p><p>Taylor walked over to Dani and held onto her as the Doctor removed her pinky. Sure enough, Dani started struggling, but Taylor held tight to her. "What are you going to do?" She asked, but the Doctor was too concentrated to hear her.</p><p>She walked over to Dani, who was still struggling, and closed her eyes as she slowly put her fingers to Dani's temples. She hoped that this would work. Sure, she'd erased memories by this method in this body, but she hadn't yet tried to go through someone's subconscious and build a wall back up, but she was willing to try it.</p><p>She took a deep breath and allowed herself to enter Dani's mind. Careful to avoid any of Dani's memories, she finally found herself in Dani's subconscious. Sure enough, there was the crumbled wall. She still wondered what could have caused it to crumble. Possibly the continued amount of sound that kept going off. Briefly, The Doctor wondered if it was because she wasn't who she thought she was, which worried her greatly. Would that mean that she couldn't build another wall and break Dani out of the trance?</p><p>The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like someone calling out in a fearful voice. The Doctor searched Dani's mind until she found out that it was Dani calling out. Calling The Doctor to help her. That made up the Doctor's mind. She had to try to build this wall back up. For her friend. Luckily for her, she was able to build a wall back up. And doubled walled it. Just in case.</p><p>The Doctor left Dani's mind and removed her fingers from her temples as she opened her eyes back up. She'd built the wall. The rest was up to Dani. The Doctor had completely forgotten about Taylor until she looked up to see Taylor staring at her.</p><p>"What? What did you do now?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Oh, Put a wall back up in her head to block the control over her." The Doctor said, like it was something that happened every day. "The rest is up to her whether she can fight it and get out of it."</p><p>"Right. Sure." Taylor said, shaking her head. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked.</p><p>"Like I said, it all depends on her, but I've got a feeling it will." The Doctor said confidently. "Oh, and you can let go of her now." She added.</p><p>Just as Taylor let go, Dani started to blink her eyes, groaning a tiny bit.</p><p>"Ah, welcome back!" The Doctor said, cheerfully, glad it worked. "How're feeling?" She asked.</p><p>"I mean, my head still hurts a little, but I think everything's back to no- Hey, wait a minute." Dani said. "Were you in my head again?" She asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Well, I had to put the wall back up. Couldn't let you try to kill me, now could i?" The Doctor responded.</p><p>"Good point." Dani said, agreeing with the Doctor. "So am I really good?"</p><p>The Doctor scanned the sonic up and down Dani's body and looked at the results.</p><p>"Good to go." The Doctor said approvingly. "Still don't know what happened to make the first one crumble, but try not to let this one get that way."</p><p>"Ok. I'll try not to let anything happen to psychic wall that you put up in my mind." Dani said. In the time that she'd been here, she'd reacclimated quickly to this life of just accepting things as they were, including dealings with aliens. But, she was also wondering how that first wall had crumbled. There was no time to think about it, though.</p><p>"Uh, guys, I hate to break this up, but you might want to look at what's going on." Tayor said nervously.</p><p>The Doctor and Dani both turned towards the front, where they saw a crowd of empty, unblinking eyes staring at them.</p><p>"Er, Hello there!" The Doctor said with forced cheerfulness. "Sorry, got a bit lost. Have you seen the size of this building?! Massive!"</p><p>"You know what to do!" Faenia called to her followers. "The Doctor and her friends are trying to ruin everything I have worked for and everything that you will all soon have. You all must destory them. After them!"</p><p>"Destroy! We must save our new world!" The group said in unison as they started to advance</p><p>"Uh, Doctor. What do we do now?" Dani whispered.</p><p>"On my count, run!" The Doctor yelled as the group started moving faster.</p><p>The Doctor, Dani, and Taylor bolted out of the room and slammed the door. The Doctor grabbed the sonic out of her coat pocket and locked the door.</p><p>"It's not gonna hold forever, but it'll give us some time." The Doctor said, as they continued running.</p><p>"Time for what?" Taylor asked, panting.</p><p>"Time for finding a way to stop Faenia from invading the rest of the planet, I assume." Dani responded. "Hold that thought." She said as her phone rang in her pocket.</p><p>"Hello?" She asked in a breathless voice.</p><p>"Hey, babe. Just calling to check up on you." Andy's voice came through the phone. "You sound like you're out of breath. Were you working out or something?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, you could say that. But, um, now's not the best time. But,I love you and I'll call you later. Bye!" She said quickly, hanging up the phone.</p><p>"It's best not to worry him." She said, after seeing the Doctor and Taylor staring at her, the latter giving her a raised eyebrow. "Now, can we just find something to stop this madness?" She asked.</p><p>"Hang on, I have a question and a comment." Taylor said as they entered the lobby area. "First of all, why didn't that sound eariler and faenia's voice affect me? It's only affected adult women."</p><p>"Because, the frequency of both the sound you heard in the hallway and her voice were low enough to only enter the minds of the adults, including your mum." The Doctor said. "If it were higher, it would've affected you as well. Which means, she just wants to use you because she knew you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."</p><p>"Ok. That makes sense. Now, the comment. Ever since I met you two, you've been helping me. You even remembered the sound last night and everything about that." Taylor said in a shaky voice.</p><p>"Not to mention the fact that when Faenia started singing, Dani was affected, but you weren't. As well as the fact that you even claimed that she was from a different planet before that. And when you used your pinky to paralyze Dani when she was in the trance."</p><p>"Wait, I'm sorry, you did what to me?" Dani asked the Doctor, in an affronted voice.</p><p>"it's called Venusian Akido!" The Doctor defended herself. "And the only reason I did that was because you were about to strangle me and I needed to be alive so I could get you out of the trance."</p><p>Dani just shook her head and continued listening to Taylor.</p><p>"Ever since that, I've been doing a lot of thinking and my conclusion is that the reason you, Doctor, know about everything that's been happening and also you weren't affected by the sound or her voice is because you're not human. You're an alien as well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the Doctor could respond, however, they all heard footsteps behind them. They turned around, only to see the group of women, led by a gleeful Faenia. There went their hope that they'd have more time to get a plan ready. They all faced each other. At this moment, it was 3 against 100.</p><p>"Doctor, you and your pathetic humans can't stop me." Faenia sneered. "This world and all of your precious humans are mine."</p><p>Both Taylor and Dani were outraged at being called pathetic and were about to speak up when the Doctor silenced them with a small shake of her head. She wasn't sure about Taylor, but she knew that Dani could get pretty angry and she knew that wouldn't help the situation. But, she also wasn't about to let Faenia take control of this planet. Not if she was around.</p><p>"Yeah, well I beg to differ." The Doctor said in a stern voice. "I can, and will stop you. These people aren't your playthings. They have spirit and heart, unlike you. Whatever you have planned with them, consider your plans canceled."</p><p>"Hah! You don't have the skills to even try to stop me. Not like you have a choice anymore."</p><p>With that said, Faenia lifted her arm up and used her powers to throw the Doctor against a wall, knocking her unconscious, much to Dani and Taylor's shock and dismay.</p><p>"Ok, that's it, I have had too much of you!" Dani said, shaking. "If the Doctor can't stop you right now, then someone has to, and that's going to be me."</p><p>Faenia laughed a cold laugh. "It's really adorable you think that, considering what you just saw me do to your friend. I can easily do the same thing to you. But I won't. I will, however make it so you can't stop me from taking Taylor here. She's needed for the sacrifice</p><p>Taylor screamed as Angela and another woman grabbed her. "Mom, no!" She said, crying. "Just look at what you're doing and fight it! I'm your daughter! Look at me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry dear." Angela said in a voice that almost wasn't her own. "You must be sacriced for the greater good."</p><p>They started marching back to the room as Dani started to chase after them. Faenia chose that moment to force her to fall back. Dani flew back and landed on the floor. She felt defeated. Not only had Faenia knocked the Doctor unconscious, but they'd also taken Taylor to be converted. There was no way out of this. She got up and paced the floor until she heard a faint moaning from the Doctor. She ran over to the Doctor's side to make sure her friend was ok. As she put her ear to the Doctor's chest to make sure both hearts were working, she heard some faint mutterings coming from her. She caught the words, "Master," and "Tecteun" and something about not knowing who she was.</p><p>Dani sat back, wondering where those words were coming from. Did this have anything to do with why it seemed like the Doctor was hiding something? Is that why she'd been eager to change the subject on certain topics? She had to ask her about it. She only hoped the Doctor would wake up in time.</p><p>She was about to go back to the room and take Faenia on her own, when she heard another moan from the Doctor, except this one sounded a little bit louder than the other one, though, and she rushed back to the Doctor as the Doctor fluttered her eyes opened.</p><p>"Doctor? Are you ok" Dani asked.</p><p>"Oof, why's it always the ones who want world domination?" The Doctor said in a tired voice as Dani helped her up to a sitting position.</p><p>"Doctor, I need to tell you a couple of things." Dani started, before the Doctor became suddenly alert.</p><p>"Wait, where's Taylor?" The Doctor asked in an urgent voice.</p><p>"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Dani said, nervously. "They, um, they took her to be sacrificed. I tried to stop them, but Faenia knocked me down and by the time I got up, it was too late."</p><p>"Argh! If I had just woken up in time, I would've been able to gotten her back." The Doctor said in an aggravated voice. "Alright, what's the second thing?"</p><p>"Well, you were moaning a lot and muttering some words, like Tecteun, and you were muttering about not knowing who you were." Dani said. "Which sounded odd to me."</p><p>The Doctor cursed herself for saying those, even though she knew she couldn't control, as much as she tried to, things she said while she was unconscious. "Ah, well sometimes I just say random things while I'm out. Nothing to worry about." The Doctor said in what she hoped was a ressuraing voice.</p><p>Dani sighed. "Doctor, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I can't help but feel like there's something you're hiding from me."</p><p>"'Course I'm not hiding anything from you!" The Doctor said. "Why would you think that? Now let's go get Taylor before they kill her. Really don't want another murder on my conscious."</p><p>"Doctor, please. I know there's something going on. Ever since we ran into each other, I've noticed that something's off with you. Plus, you've been avoiding some of my questions. Please just tell me." Dani pleaded.</p><p>The Doctor sighed as she looked into her former companion's earnest eyes. Maybe it was time to tell someone.</p><p>"Alright, I'll tell you." The Doctor said patting the seat next to her. As Dani sat down next to her, the Doctor took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be hard, but she was willing to do it. "The thing is, I don't know who I am anymore." She said.</p><p>Dani looked confused. "What do you mean you don't know who you are anymore?" She asked, concerned. She knew the Doctor didn't have amnesia, so what could she even be talking about.</p><p>The Doctor found herself telling Dani everything. From saving Gallifrey from the Time War, to finding out from the Master that she'd been found by Tecteun outside of Gallifrey and that her regeneration powers had been used on the other Time Lords and Ladies. Not to mention that she'd had her memories of her other regenerations wiped.</p><p>"I'm not Gallifreyan." She let out a sad laugh and looked down at the floor. "Don't even know where I'm from. All I know is is that I'm not who I thought I was."</p><p>Dani didn't think she'd ever seen the Doctor this vulnerable or fragile. She elt so much empathy for this amazing woman she'd come to think of as a friend. She really had gone through so much and taken on so much. And then to find out that she gone her whole centuries life thinking that she was a Gallifreyan, only to find out that she wasn't. Dani really hurt for her. The fact that she had gone through this much and kept it locked up inside her, but still went out fighting for what was right, just showed Dani how much of a hero the Doctor actually was. If Dani could name anyone as her favorite hero, she'd pick the Doctor.</p><p>"But you do know who you are." Dani said. "You're the Doctor. You go around traveling throughout time and space, saving people and places, fighting for justice. You've shown so many people what it's like to have hope and to keep fighting, no matter how hard they want to give up. You give people a purpose. Heck, you helped me gain confidence in myself and made me realize that I'm strong. So you've lost some memories of your past regenerations. You still remembered what you're fighting for and I think that's what's important."</p><p>The Doctor hugged her friend tightly. It stll continued to amaze her how some humans really did have the gift of wisdom. Dani was no exception. She had to admit that she was right. It didn't matter where she came from. All that mattered is that she fought for people and justice. She fought against the monsters of universes just so their inhabitants could live. She did it because it was the right thing to do, and nothing could ever take that away. It really did feel good letting that out.</p><p>"Now, let's go find taylor and continue saving this planet, eh?" The Doctor asked Dani, after that touching moment.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Dani said, getting off the floor, and putting out a hand to help the Time Lady up.</p><p>Just as they were about to leave, the front door opened and Andy rushed in.</p><p>"Andy?! What are you doing here?" Dani asked, confused.</p><p>"Thank God you're ok!" Andy said, hugging Dani tightly You kind of rushed yourself off of the phone, so I wanted to check on you."</p><p>"I wouldn't exactly say ok." The Doctor said, "We're slightly ok, but more than not ok."</p><p>"Wait, who are you?" Andy asked. "And why is it so empty?"</p><p>"Aliens." Dani said, and quickly caught him up.</p><p>"So basically what you were waiting for." Andy said. "But then, where's the Doctor? Shouldn't he be here?"</p><p>"Well, um." Dani started as she and the Doctor looked at each other. There was a beat of silence before Andy finally figured out what was going on.</p><p>"Wait... So SHE's the Doctor?!" Andy asked in surprise, pointing to the Doctor.</p><p>"Hi!" The Doctor said. "Really good to see you again!"</p><p>Andy looked at Dani in confusion. "Long story." Dani said.</p><p>"Ok, then. Andy said, still confused.</p><p>"We should probably get going now." The Doctor said. "Really don't need to witness the sacrifice of a teenage girl. Already witnessed way too many."</p><p>"Good idea." Dani agreed, as they ran back again to the room where they had been before.</p><p>"Ok, so let me get this straight." Andy whispered to Dani had explained everything. "So The Doctor can change into a completely different person.</p><p>"It's a bit more complicated than that." The Doctor said, overhearing them. "All the cells in my body get rewritten and it's almost like being born again, except I can remmeber my past incarnations. Well, most of them anyways." The Doctor said the last part as an afterthought.</p><p>"I guess stranger things have happened." Andy said. He looked at the Doctor again and squinted his eyes.</p><p>"What?" Dani whispered to him.</p><p>"It's weird. I feel like I've seen this version of her somewhere, but I can't remember." Andy whispered back.</p><p>"Maybe you just passed her on the street somewhere. Maybe she hasn't done it yet." Dani said.</p><p>"You might be right." Andy agreed.</p><p>They got to the room and peeked in only to discover something shocking.</p><p>"It's empty!" The Doctor said in surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, the group of woman were carrying the wooden board with Taylor on it, led by Faenia. To say that she was terrified would be an understatement. She felt defeated. After she'd seen the Doctor knocked out by Faenia and then Dani knocked on the floor, she was starting to believe that there would be no way out of this.</p><p>She cried silent tears as she was carried back into the room and set on top of a table that had been set up on the stage area next to the chair. She glanced at her mom, who was on one side of the board. Her mom looked at her as Taylor tried to silently communicate to her to let her go. Her mom held steadfast to the board, but as she watched her mom, she noticed a slight trembling of her hand and a small spark of something in her emotionless eyes. Unfortunately, it was only a quick twitch and spark, as her mom held the board harder. Taylor knew, though that her mom was fighting it.</p><p>"My followers, you are here to witness the sacrifice of this insolent girl. You have been a thorn in my side ever since I got here and now you'll be silenced for your crimes." Faenia said, lifting up a knife as they set the board down.</p><p>Taylor closed her tear filled eyes, waiting for her fate as the knife inched slowly to her heart, which was beating loudly. Suddenly, a high-pitched buzzing type sound filled the air as the knife was knocked out of a shocked Faenia's hand.</p><p>"Who? Who did this?!" She asked, a mixture of anger and surprise evident in her face. "What foolish soul dare interrupt the ritual and silencing of this mortal?!"</p><p>"That foolish soul would be me." The Doctor said, stepping out of the shadows with Dani and next to her. She slipped the sonic back into her coat pocket.</p><p>Before she said anything though, she glanced to make sure that Taylor was ok. Other than looking shaken up, she seemed to be fine.</p><p>"And you're not gonna silence any mortal. Not on me or my mates' watch."</p><p>"You truly think you can stop me?" Faenia laughed. "You with your pacifist ways? I'm sorry, Doctor, but this is a war that you can never win. Especially with these two humans. Humans are useless and weak." She started to reach for the dagger, but Andy ran to grab it as Dani went to untie Taylor.</p><p>"You ok?" She asked the scared girl as she untied her and helped her down.</p><p>"I'm fine." Taylor whispered, then glanced at her mom, who had a shocked and angry expression on her face. "But my mom.." She said, and then started to cry.</p><p>"Hey. It's ok." Dani said in a soft voice, hugging her. "She'll be fine. Everyone will. You just need to trust that the Doctor will save everyone. It's kind of her thing and what she's known for. Saving people." She said, coaxing a small smile out of the girl as they walked over to the Doctor.</p><p>"Your little humans are the worst species. They'll fall for anything." Faenia sneered. "Look how easily they fell under my control. That's why I chose this race to become my army. They're easily manipulated."</p><p>"Not all of us." Dani said, glaring at her. "Some of us are actually smarter than that. Some of us have the guts to fight back when we're trying to be controlled."</p><p>"See, now that's what I mean." The Doctor said. "That's what humans do, well most of this lot, anyways. They're not weak. They're strong and capable of doing so many amazing things." The Doctor said, earnestly. "Like Dani said, they fight back when they're backed into a corner and come out stronger." She continued. "And if they've any chance of surviving, no one will ever stop me from protecting them. Not even you." She said, her voice now taking on a harder tone.</p><p>"Well that's where you're wrong." Faenia sneered. "I've already got all of the other spa guests almost under my control entirely. Once the sun sets, and I have found a suitable sacrifce, the ritual will commence and all will be truely under my control forever. They'll go back to their communities and tell them about their wonderful experience. Others will come from all over, and I will have my control over this planet."</p><p>"Solid plan." The Doctor said, pretending to be intrigued. "But then, what happens when everyone's under your control? What're gonna make them do? How're going to make them work for you?" She asked, trying to stump the woman.</p><p>Faenia stumbled for a moment, trying to think of a plan. Dani grinned a bit. The Doctor had her.</p><p>"Oh, she's good." Taylor whispered.</p><p>"She really is." Dani agreed.</p><p>"Still waiting for that answer on how you're gonna make them work for you." The Doctor called.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, Faenia composed herself. "Women. Women will rule this planet. Under my control. And now that you've ruined my sacrificing the teenager, this man will have to do! But first we'll lock him up. It must be done at sunset.</p><p>To Dani's shock and dismay, Faenia grabbed the knife out of Andy's hands and grabbed his neck, the knife slightly touching it."</p><p>"Andy!" Dani yelled in a helpless voice.</p><p>"And this time, he'll be taken to another room, one where you can't find any of us." Faenia said, as they took Andy away.</p><p>Dani started to chase after them, until Faenia threw her back on the floor and closed the door behind her. She was left sitting on the floor in shock and disbelief. They'd just taken him. Without any regard for her feelings. The Doctor and Taylor stood a little ways back, the latter making small sympathetic noises and the former's 2 heart's breaking for her friend. There was no need for this violence. Really, there was no need for any of it. The control over humans and the potential killing.</p><p>"They, They took him." Dani said in an emotion filled voice. "The man I'm supposed to marry. They just took him to kill him and he didn't do anything except come to make sure I was ok."</p><p>Everything hit her at once. Planning the wedding and the anniversary party. And now Andy being captured. She was just tired and emotional. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She curled up into a ball and sobbed.</p><p>"I shouldn't have come here." She said through tears. "If I hadn't, then he wouldn't have come after me and gotten caught up in this."</p><p>The Doctor ran to her friend and bent down beside her. Now it was her turn to give her companion some advice, just as she'd done for the Doctor half an hour ago.</p><p>"If you hadn't come here, then you and I wouldn't have run into each other again. And it would've taken me a lot longer to discover what was going on here." The Doctor said gently. "Andy being captured wasn't your fault. He came here because he loves you and was worried about you."</p><p>"Plus, you wouldn't have met me and helped me realize that there's hope." Taylor said. "I haven't known you guys for very long but from what I have seen, neither of you ever give up. Both of you have made me see that she can be stopped and I can get my mom back."</p><p>"See, there's something else that wouldn't have happened." The Doctor pointed out.</p><p>"I just... What if we can't find where they took him?" Dani asked, fearfully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."</p><p>"You don't have to think about that because it's not gonna happen." The Doctor said in a firm voice. "Trust me. We'll find him and we'll stop her."</p><p>Dani nodded. She knew the Doctor was right. She had to trust her, like she always had. And she needed to trust her instincts. She wiped her tears away. There was, however, another problem.</p><p>"How do we find out where they took him, though?" She asked. "We'll have to go through this entire building to find them, and who knows if she has spies around.</p><p>The Doctor got back on her feet and helped Dani back up. "Nope. Don't have to do that." She said with maniac grin.</p><p>"What? Is there another way to find them without possibly being caught?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"The knife." The Doctor said.</p><p>"The knife?" Dani and Taylor asked in confusion at the same time.</p><p>"The knife." The Doctor confirmed, still grinning. "It gave off an energy source when I used the sonic screwdriver to knock it out of her hands."</p><p>"Wait. Does that mean that the sonic can help track the energy source?" Dani asked, sounding more hopeful and excited than she had that day.</p><p>"I think if I get it on the right setting, we should be able to track it." She took the sonic back out of her pocket and started fiddling with it, trying to find the right setting to pick up the energy source.</p><p>"Um, I hate to interupt, but what's a sonic screwdriver?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Oh, right." Dani said. It's what the Doctor uses to get out of scrapes, short out weapons, heal people, and also unlock doors, like you probably saw eariler. Among other things." Dani said. "Except it can't unlock wood or deadbolts!" She said in a louder voice.</p><p>"One time!" The Doctor protested. "And I said I was sorry for you almost getting married to a Zarthian warlord!"</p><p>"Well, being imprisioned and almost married off isn't exactly my idea of fun." Dani said, still a tiny bit bitter about that trip.</p><p>"I still said I was sorry!" The Doctor said.</p><p>"So, It's like a weapon?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"No! Not like a weapon. Don't even mention weapon and sonic in the same sentence unless you're talking about dismantling." The Doctor said, firmly.</p><p>"She tries to avoid using weapons." Dani said to Taylor. "She prefers to use her smarts and wittiness to get out of these situations."</p><p>"Right. Good to see you paid attention." The Doctor said, proudly.</p><p>"Well yeah. How could I not? You kept getting angry at people when they started using weapons before talking." Dani laughed.</p><p>"Aha! I think I found the setting!" The Doctor said triumphtly. Her relief was short lived, however as a small pop emitted from the Sonic screwdriver and it appeared to have burnt out.</p><p>"Ohh! Why did you short out on me?!" The Doctor said, letting out a frusturated groan.</p><p>"That knife's energy shorted out the sonic?" Dani asked. "It's not like it's a huge knife or anything."</p><p>"The knife itself isn't, no." The Doctor said, slightly hitting the sonic against the palm of her hand. "Not sure where she got the knife, but wherever it came from, it's got one heck of an energy source. Enough to knock the sonic out of commision for a bit."</p><p>After she said that, the lights flickered.</p><p>"And also apparently enough to possibly knock the power out, too." Taylor said, looking at the flickering lights above them.</p><p>"Right. New plan." The Doctor said. "Gonna have to build something to take on this energy. Don't supposed you have any Tunsteng alloy?" She asked.</p><p>"I, um, I don't think so." Taylor said.</p><p>"Ah well, I expected as much." The Doctor said.</p><p>"So, how are we going to get materials to make a device that will track this energy?" Dani ask.</p><p>Suddenly, both the Doctor and Dani looked at each other and grinned.</p><p>"The TARDIS." They said in unison.</p><p>"The what?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"You're gonna see in a minute." Dani said, as she and Taylor followed the Doctor outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them ran outside and reached the side of the building, where the TARDIS was parked. Dani squinted at it a bit. The structure was the same, but it looked slightly bluish green now, rather than the darker blue it was when she'd first seen it. The Doctor noticed Dani squinting at it as she unlocked the door with the TARDIS key.</p><p>"It's a little different than last time." Dani commented.</p><p>"Just wait 'till you see the inside." The Doctor said excitedly, opening the door.</p><p>"It's so small, how are we going to fit into it?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"It's a little bigger than you think." Dani replied, following the Doctor into the TARDIS.</p><p>As Dani entered, she noticed a huge difference. Gone were the coral pieces, in their place were long, glowing orange pieces that reached to the ceiling, slightly resembiling spider legs. There was a giant orange crystal in the middle of the console, along with various buttons. The walls almost resembled the inside clockwork pieces.</p><p>"Y'know? I like it." Dani said, walking around. "It's different."</p><p>"What about you, Taylor?" The Doctor asked, turning to the teenage girl, who was completely speechless.</p><p>Dani grinned at the girl's incredulous expression. It was almost the look she had when she first saw the inside of the TARDIS. But, then again, any person would have that expression. You don't expect that much room in a small space. But hey, alien technology.</p><p>"It's, I mean, It's just." Taylor finally said out loud. "It's huge!"</p><p>"Should be!" The Doctor said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to travel."</p><p>"So, it's a spaceship?" Taylor asked, still in awe.</p><p>The Doctor was too busy rummaging through one of the open grates on the floor, so Dani answered for her.</p><p>"It's called the TARDIS." She said. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space." She said. "It can travel throughout time and space. But you might have figured that out by the name."</p><p>"That's amazing!" Taylor breathed, taking everything in.</p><p>In the few minutes that she'd been back in the TARDIS, she'd felt something inside of her. It was like a feeling of calm washed over her. When she had been traveling with the Doctor, she'd come to see the TARDIS like a second home. It was good to know that that hadn't changed. She felt a small tickle in the back of her mind and grinned.</p><p>"I missed you too." She said to the TARDIS, touching one of the walls.</p><p>"Found it!" The Doctor yelled jubilantly setting the box on the floor as she climbed out of the grate. "I knew I had a box in here for this occasion."</p><p>Dani looked into the box curiously. There seemed to be a lot of metal pieces in the box.</p><p>"You're telling me that you can build a device that tracks energy with all of this metal?" Dani asked, skeptically.</p><p>"Just trust the process." The Doctor said, grabbing the box, and shooing Dani and Taylor out of the Tardis.</p><p>She locked it up and joined them as they headed back inside the now quiet building. The only question now was where to build this device.</p><p>"Right. I'll need a large room with a table and some crystals." The Doctor said.</p><p>"Crystals? Really" Dani asked raising an eyebrow. "You're the last person I'd expect to use crystals."</p><p>"Scientific use, of course." The Doctor replied. "The atoms and ions in the crystals will help the energy tracking better."</p><p>"There's a conference room that might be big enough." Taylor said, and led the way to the room.</p><p>After getting the Doctor's approval, they all piled into the conference room. The Doctor spread everything out on the table, including a blow torch. Taylor left the door opened as both she and Dani stood out of the way of danger.</p><p>"Alright, let's get started." The Doctor said with determination as she slid a pair of googles over her eyes and started. Half an hour later, after fitting parts togther, screwing things, and welding everything together, she had finished.</p><p>"Well?" She asked expectantly to Dani and Taylor. "Think It'll work?"</p><p>They walked closer to take a better look. It was a three-pronged metal device with crystals embedded in the middle. Dani was impressed. She'd never gotten to see the Doctor build gadgets; he always seemed to have them on hand. So, for her, it had been an interesting process to see the Doctor create a gadget out of metal and crystal.</p><p>"Looks like it will." Taylor said, examining it.</p><p>Dani had to give the girl kudos, with everything that was going on, she was holding up remarkably well, considering. But, she also had a feeling that she was holding onto everything. She just had to stay strong.</p><p>Suddenly, the device started making a small whirling sound and the crystals started lighting up.</p><p>"I don't think that's half bad, myself." The Doctor said, satisfied. "Now, c'mon, let's go get your fiancé back and save the human race."</p><p>They exited the room, and followed the sound of the device. Eventually, the whirling sound got louder as they ended up at the door leading to the outdoors. There was a lake out there that people could swim and boat on. Right now, however, the lake was still.</p><p>Dani was starting to get increasingly worried when they couldn't find Andy. She kept biting her lip as they walked towards the lake. Actually, she started biting her lip and walking around in circles on the grass.</p><p>"He's not here. What if he's in the lake?" Dani asked, fearfully.</p><p>"Don't think so." The Doctor said confidently. "They need him alive. And you really need to stop walking in circles. You're starting to wear the grass out.</p><p>Dani looked down, and sure enough, she'd made a small circle of dirt where grass used to be.</p><p>"Whoops." She said sheepishly.</p><p>"But there should be something here. It led us right out here." The Doctor said, starting to get worried herself. Suddenly, she noticed a shed next to the lake. She pointed the device at the shed, and it started whirling again.</p><p>"Well, looks like we found what we needed." The Doctor said, to the relief of Dani.</p><p>They slowly walked towards the shed. Dani held on to hope as the Doctor used the now working sonic to unlock the door of the shed. They walked into the dark shed, their eyes adjusting to the light, as they saw a figure lying prone on the ground Dani noticed it was Andy and almost cheered. Her relief was short-lived as she realized he wasn't even responding to them coming in.</p><p>"No. No No No No!" She said, starting to tremble. "They can't do this! They just left him here! I don't even know if he's dead or not!" She might have been overreacting, but this was her fiancé. She was worried.</p><p>"Dani, You need to calm down." The Doctor said, putting her hands on her companion. "Like I said, they need him alive. It's not sunset yet. Breath.</p><p>The Doctor started breathing in and out as Dani started repeating her breathing, until she was much more calm.</p><p>"There we go." The Doctor said, cheerfully. "But I am gonna check to make sure he is actually alright."</p><p>"I'm sure he will be" Taylor said, trying to cheer up Dani.</p><p>The Doctor knelt down and placed her head on his chest, checking his heart beat. It was beating, thank goodness.</p><p>'What the heck?" Andy said, faintly, 'Why is there a woman laying her head on my chest?!"</p><p>"Well, he's really not dead." The Doctor said, quickly removing her head and standing back up.</p><p>Dani quickly ran over to where he was laying and hugged him fiercely and kissed him all over.</p><p>"Ok, ok. Babe, I love you and I'm glad that you're glad I'm okay, but you're hurting my already bruised ribs. Andy groaned, trying to gently get Dani off of him.</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" She said, standing up. "I'm just really glad you're ok."</p><p>"I will be even more once you help me up." He said. Dani grabbed his arms and helped him stand.</p><p>He stumbled a bit as he stood, but Dani held him steady.</p><p>"So what happened?" She asked, as the Doctor scanned him with the sonic to make sure he was fine.</p><p>"The last thing I remember was that weird fairy looking woman, which I'm now guessing is an alien, somehow knocking me unconscious."</p><p>"So nothing about where they were headed or what they were doing?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Nope." Andy said. "Sorry."</p><p>"Oh well." The Doctor sighed.</p><p>"Wait, weren't we also looking for the knife too? It should be here because this is where we tracked it, right?." Taylor asked.</p><p>"Nice thinking! Now you're getting the hang of this." The Doctor said, grinning at Taylor, who blushed. "Gold star for you!"</p><p>They looked all over for the knife, but didn't find it. To say that Dani was miffed was an understatement. She was more than miffed. She just wanted to find Faenia and get everyone back to normal, but that was proving a lot harder since she kept eluding them. Really, all she wanted to do this weekend was to get a massage and a facial. Maybe get a nice little meditation session in. But that wasn't happening. She sighed and kicked the wall, much to the amusement of everyone else.</p><p>"Did that make you feel better?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"No." Dani said sullenly. Then, after a beat. "Maybe a little."</p><p>"C'mon everyone. Let's just see if we can still find them." The Doctor said.</p><p>Dani opened the door, only to be stopped by the group of women standing in front of them.</p><p>"Uh, don't think we need to find them anymore." She said nervously, glancing behind her to see everyone else in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You won't be going anywhere." Faenia said smoothly. "Ever again." She laughed evilly, holding up the knife.</p><p>The only person who wasn't scared in that shed was the Doctor. As a matter of fact, she was grinning. Dani raised an eyebrow questionably. The Doctor held up a finger to her lips and winked. Oh yeah, she had a plan. Now, as to what kind of plan, Dani wasn't sure. But clearly, the Doctor had thought of something. Dani watched as she slid the sonic back out of her pocket. The other hand held the energy tracking device.</p><p>"Think you've got it a bit wrong there." The Doctor said, casually. "You're the one who's not going anywhere."</p><p>Faenia laughed. "Oh, really?" She said in an amused voice. "After I kill all of you, I most certainly will go back to rule this world."</p><p>"You keep saying that, but you've clearly been underestimating my abilities to stop you." The Doctor said, holding up the sonic and the device. She put both of them together, which emitted a very high pitched noise that vibrated around the shed.</p><p>Faenia screamed loudly, while everyone else covered their ears.</p><p>"Currently sending an energy signal up. And I doubt the being that hears this is going to be very happy that they have to come back to get you." The Doctor yelled as she continued holding the 2 devices together, hoping that this would work.</p><p>Soon after, she put both devices back in her pockets. Hopefully, that was enough of a signal for the person she was trying to contact to get down here. They really needed a miracle here. This time, she was certain that she wouldn't be able to save everyone without at least a little help.</p><p>"Hah! There's no one coming for me!" Faenia said triumphantly. "I knew you were bluffing."</p><p>"You can believe that, but you'll find out that I'm dead serious." The Doctor said.</p><p>Dani wondered who the Doctor had signaled to help them. And then, one thought came to her mind. The only other person that could handle Faenia.</p><p>"Doctor. Did you signal who I think you signaled." Dani whispered.</p><p>"Well, I might've." The Doctor said, grinning.</p><p>'Well, here I am." A lyrical voice sang out behind them.</p><p>The Doctor, Dani, Taylor, and Andy turned around. A beautiful woman stood there. She looked exactly like Faenia, except her look favored the ocean. She had long, beautiful light blue hair that changed into dark blue hair at the end and was wearing a long, light blue dress. Her wings were a dark blue color and her eyes were a tealish blue. Taylor and Andy gaped at her, while The Doctor and Dani just shared a knowing look. Two other women stood next to her, holding long, golden sticks. One was purple, with a short, pixie cut and very intese amythest eyes. The other was a silver color with a long braid running down her back and light, silvery eyes.</p><p>The Doctor and Dani knew who this was. This was Moriana. Faenia's sister, who currently ruled their planet. Except while Faenia was vengeful and wanted to take over the world, Moriana was fair and gentle. Except when it came to matters like this.</p><p>"Well, it's been a very long time, Doctor." Moriana said in a serene voice. "You look much different than when I last saw you."</p><p>"Well, I've been through a few regenerations." The Doctor replied.</p><p>"And of course. Dani. Hello again." Moriana said to Dani.</p><p>"Hi there." Dani said. Noticing Andy and Taylor still gaping. She decided to introduce them. "And these two here are my fiance, Andy and the owner's daughter, Taylor.</p><p>"Ah, hello there." Moriana greeted them. "Oh, these are my guards." She said, indicating to the two other women. "Aliserya and Saurana."</p><p>"Please tell me you're not here to do anything else to the staff or guests." Taylor said in a fearful voice.</p><p>"Don't worry, Taylor." The Doctor said in a comforting voice. "She's here to help, not harm. There's been enough of that already."</p><p>"She's right." Moriana said. "I refuse to harm any being unless there is just cause. You need not worry, little one." She said. "Unfortunantly, it seems like I'm the only one to handle my dear sister, who seems to believe that our species is the superior species." She sighed. "And who also escaped from the prison we had her in."</p><p>"It's true!" Faenia spat. "We are much more advanced and skilled in fighting than these pathetic humans are! And so much smarter than these idiots."</p><p>"You know, I really wish you'd stop calling us idiots." Dani said tiredly. "Not all of us are, and you're generalizing an entire species.</p><p>How many times had she run into aliens while traveling with the Doctor who thought that humans were simpletons. It was getting tiring. True, with the state of this world, especially America, there were many people who could be educated. Didn't mean that there wasn't hope for them.</p><p>"Faenia, if you would just look inside of yourself and your predjucides, you would see that every species has something to give." Moriana said. "These beautiful humans are not your slaves. They have feelings and thoughts that need to be expressed."</p><p>"I said something exactly like that." The Doctor said. "Well, not exactly like that, but the same gist. They deserve respect. They're much smarter than you think. Most of them at least." The Doctor said, winking at Dani, Taylor, and Andy. "And you've just gone and taken that away from them." She said, with another hard edge to her voice.</p><p>"Doctor, I've always respected your views on humans. You have much respect and trust in them like I do. If only my sister would see those ways and change." Moriana said, in a mournful voice.</p><p>Dani looked at both alien women. In many ways, it seemed like both were alike. It was hard to express in words how that made her feel. How 2 aliens cared enough about a planet and species that had many flaws. How they cared enough to want to save it from such an alien that would want to take it over because she believed that she was superior. It made her feel warmth.</p><p>"Hah. I will never change. And I will continue to grow my numbers until I can take over the universe. But for now, this group will have to do. And I will have you all destroyed!" Faenia yelled, raising her arms.</p><p>Before she could do anything, she was grabbed by the 2 women who had been standing next to Moriana. They were no longer stoic. They were angry.</p><p>"You shall not harm these humans anymore." Alyseria said in a raspy voice. "The queen has commanded you be taken back to the prison with maximum security."</p><p>"I wish it hadn't come to this, but I can't seem to change your ways." Moriana said in a sad voice. "This is because of you, remember that."</p><p>Faenia struggled within the grasps of Alyseria and Saurana. However, their strength overpowered her. "You won't get away with this, dear sister. I will be back for my vengance. I promise you that."</p><p>"What about the others?" Andy asked</p><p>"And my mom." Taylor said in a small voice. "How are you going to put them back to normal?"</p><p>Dani patted the young girl's shoulder. "Don't worry." She said. "Moriana has a very special way, right Doctor?" She asked.</p><p>"One of the best ways I've ever seen a detrancement done." The Doctor said in approval.</p><p>"Oh. Doctor, Dani. You flatter me." Moriana said, blushing. "Now, let's get everyone, and your mother back to themselves, Shall we?" She asked Taylor.</p><p>Moriana opened her mouth and let out a high pitched sound. This time, however, it was a very clear and lyrical sound. Everyone that had been in the trance started to bend down as if in pain. Taylor looked terrified.</p><p>"What's happening? She asked. "Are they ok?!"</p><p>"They're fine." The Doctor assured her. "This is just the process of them coming back. The reason they're in pain is because the sound waves are counteracting with the ones that Faenia'd used. Those sounds are essentially competing with each other and everyone, including your mum, is fighting back."</p><p>"O..K then" Taylor stammered.</p><p>"Hang on." Andy said. "If every human women was affected, then why wasn't Dani?" He asked.</p><p>"Gonna let you handle this one." The Doctor said to Dani.</p><p>"That's because The Doctor put a double walled wall in my head to fix the other one her past incarnation put in me." Dani said, shrugging.</p><p>"Well, that explains it, then." Andy said, making Dani laugh.</p><p>Moriana stopped singing. For a moment, there was slience as everyone slowly came out of the trances. Then, they all began talking. Actually, they were all holding their heads and groaning. They stopped, however when they saw Faenia and glared at her.</p><p>"She's the one who turned us all into slaves!" One woman yelled angerily.</p><p>"Hah! Looks like she can't do anything now!" Another yelled.</p><p>"So apparently they can remember what happened." Dani said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Well, I'm off with my guards to take my sister back into custody." Moriana said.</p><p>"Thank you for saving my mom and everyone else." Taylor said, shyly.</p><p>"It was my pleasure." Moriana smiled. "Just remember to keep having that spirit of hope and determination that I know humans are capable of."</p><p>With that, she waved to everyone and disappeared, the guards, and a still screaming Faenia behind her. There was silence in the air as everyone contemplated what had just happened, then everyone burst out talking. Why had they been chosen? What exactly happened? Who was it that saved them. Taylor was looking around for her mom, but didn't see her anywhere. Nor did she hear her mom call out her name softely. Luckily for her, with the Doctor's superior hearing, she heard her call out to Taylor.</p><p>"Taylor, you might want to turn around. I think there's someone who wants to talk to you." The Doctor said, with a small grin on her face.</p><p>Taylor turned around and her mouth dropped open. Angela was standing there, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Mom!" She yelled as she ran over and hugged her hard.</p><p>"Oh, baby." Angela said, hugging her back and stroking her hair.</p><p>Dani, The Doctor, and Andy stood there with delighted expressions on their faces, as they watched this happy reunion. Eventually, they stopped hugging and Taylor dragged her mom back over to them.</p><p>"Mom, I want you to meet some people. These are the people who helped save the spa." Taylor said, introducing them. "This is The Doctor, Dani, and Andy, Dani's fiance."</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Angela gushed."I don't know what I would have done if Taylor hadn't found out."</p><p>"Actually, we found her." Dani said. "We convinced her to tell us what was going on."</p><p>"You have a very brave daughter who'd be willing to do anything to save you." The Doctor said. "You really should be proud of her."</p><p>"I am." Angela said. "Oh, exuse me." She said, hearing someone call her.</p><p>"Thanks again." Taylor said, and ran after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>